


Grey cats aren't so bad after all

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt used:</p><p>My stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in the middle of your living room but I swear I’m not a burglar okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey cats aren't so bad after all

"Jiji-ah! Where are you?" Jaejoong called out to his stubborn cat as he stepped out of his bedroom, towelling his hair dry.

Out of habit, Jaejoong glanced over the living room to make sure the cat hadn't destroyed anything, before he saw the balcony door slightly open, some ten centimetres. Just enough for a naughty cat to slip through.

Heaving a big sigh in exasperation, Jaejoong went out on the balcony to get his pet.

"Jiji-ah, come here."

There was no sound of the cat. To Jaejoong's distress, there was some noises coming from the neighbour's apartment. The open window and short distance between the balcony caused Jaejoong to put two and two together.

"Shit!"

Jaejoong ran through his apartment and out into the corridor, knocking urgently on the neighbour's door, receiving no answer. That was of course to be expected, since it was only slightly past five in the afternoon, and Yunho usually didn't get home until six.

"Dammit Jiji, I'm not gonna let you ruin his apartment!" _And my chances with Mr. Jung…_

Jaejoong hurried back into his own apartment and did what any sane person who was trying to save the home of his crush from the tornado that was his cat would have done, and ninjaed his way over to Yunho's balcony and in through the open window.

_Seriously though, who leaves their window open when they go to work?_

"Jiji! Come _HERE_!" Jaejoong half-hissed, frantically looking for the sadistic grey animal.

_Please, Jiji, we have to get out of here before Mr. Jung comes home…_

Jaejoong had barely finished the thought when the lock pad beeped, and the front door opened.

* * *

"Who are you?" Yunho asked immediately when he saw the young man apparently playing Red Light, Green Light in the middle of his living room.

_Crap…_

"Hey, aren't you from next door? Kim Jaejoong-sshi", Yunho continued, when he saw Jaejoong's face.

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing in my apartment? If you're looking for the family jewels you're searching in the wrong place."

_I should be searching in your pants… NO! This is not the time for dirty thoughts, Jae!_

"I swear, Mr. Jung, this isn't what it looks like, I have a perfectly good explanation", Jaejoong started.

"I'm listening", Yunho said, a slightly amused smile playing on his lips.

"I have a cat, Jiji, and he's kind of a sadist, he likes to wreck stuff, and while I was in the shower he got in here through the open window. My aim was to get him out of here before you came home. If you hadn't come home early, you wouldn't have noticed me, I swear."

"Yeah? Where's this cat of yours now, then?" Yunho looked like he was having too much fun in this embarrassing situation.

"I'm not sure… JIJI!" In his desperate embarrassment, Jaejoong accidentally growl-screamed the cat's name.

They heard some rustling coming from Yunho's bedroom, and rushed there, only to find Jiji rummaging through the bottom drawer, and pulling out a frilly garment made of bright red lace.

Jaejoong, close to a heart attack from embarrassment, hissed a reprimand to the animal, who looked back at the two men and in an act of innocence closed the drawer again, before cautiously walking to his owner.

"Well, at least he knows when he's done something he shouldn't", Yunho said in an attempt to lighten the tension. To be honest, he would have let the cat destroy the entire apartment rather than have Jaejoong see _that thing_.

"Yeah… So… Frilly red lace… Interesting…" Jaejoong said with not so little glee.

"It's not mine! Well, it is, but it's not for me…"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend", Jaejoong said, trying to sound more upbeat than dejected.

"I don't. I saw it and immediately imagined… _someone_ … in it… It's supposed to be a gift… For later… When we know each other better…" Yunho looked like he wanted to sink through the floor, but for some reason even he didn't know, Jaejoong refused to let his ultra hot neighbour loose on this.

"So you _do_ have someone you like…"

"Yeah…"

"That's nice. What is she like?"

"Well… _He_ is really beautiful, with short hair and a sadistic cat named Jiji…" Yunho almost cringed from awkwardness.

"Oh. Okay. I understand… Could… could you excuse me for just a sec? Here… hold Jiji, will you?"

After unceremoniously handing the cat over to Yunho, Jaejoong went back out into the living room. When a worried Yunho peaked out of the bedroom to see what Jaejoong was doing, he caught the object of his affection doing the cheesiest victory dance in history.

With a smile, Yunho went back into the bedroom, quickly, since Jaejoong was coming back.

"Sorry about that", Jaejoong said, pretending like nothing. "So… What now?"

"Your call."

"Well… What do you say we get to know each other well enough for you to give me that gift?" Jaejoong put on a smirk and dropped his voice, while slowly stepping closer to Yunho, who gulped.

"I… I would love that…"

"Great!" Jaejoong said, taking the cat from the taller man. "So… call me tomorrow? Or just knock on the door, you know, whichever…" With a smile, Jaejoong climbed back out through the window and into his own apartment.

Yunho stood dumbstruck for a moment, before his face opened into a bright smile.

"Tomorrow. Awesome."

* * *

* * *

Jaejoong almost had a heart attack when Yunho knocked on his balcony door first thing in the morning.

"Is this our thing now?" Jaejoong asked, offering Yunho the coffee cup he was holding.

"Why not?" Yunho said, accepting the beverage. "So, what do you want to do today?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think <3


End file.
